Axel and Lioness Paine's Vendetta
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Axel and Lioness admit their love for each other then Paine and Spydah kidnap Lioness then Axel, Lioness and the rest of the team learn they all have Jo-Lan as it's their destiny to stop the forces of evil. LionessxAxel


Axel and Lioness Paine's Vendetta

Landmark City

Lioness' POV

It was a year after we finally stopped the Serpent's Tail and rescue Sebastian Manning that now Axel spends a lot of his time with both his Dad and me plus the rest of the team Paine and Spydah have broken out of jail.

Also me and Axel are almost ready to admit how we feel about each other we had just stopped Paine's plot and we hugged each other we didn't know that Paine and Spydah were watching.

"I now know Manning's weakness." Cackled Paine. "Now to settle a score but we will need some bait."

Me and Axel were at the new Alpha Teens HQ where Sebastian, Garrett and Rachel were waiting for us.

"I see you were holding hands." Said Sebastian.

"Oh we need to admit something." I admitted. "Yeah we do Dad." Said Axel hugging me. "Axel I love you." I told him. "I love you too." Smiled Axel as we kissed Sebastian, Rachel and Garrett smiled.

"That's what we like to see." Smiled King to his best friend and me.

Soon me, Axel and King popped to a café to celebrate the start of mine and Axel's relationship when Paine and Spydah appeared.

"GRAB LEONE SPYDAH!" ordered Paine then Spydah grabbed me with a lot of hardness since I don't go down easily when it comes to Spydah but Spydah caught me.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled.

"When Manning's dead I might consider it." Replied Paine.

"PAINE I AM GOING TO RIP YOU APART!" yelled Axel.

"YOU WILL GET YOUR CHANCE SOON MANNING!" cackled Paine as he and Spydah with me tied up headed to some abandoned warehouse where Paine tied me to a chair.

"NOW WE HAVE THE BAIT NOW I CAN GET MY REVENGE ON MANNING!" cackled Paine evilly then Magness appeared. "And what are you doing here Samantha?"

"Come to see the death of Manning then I can kill Lioness." Smirked Magness.

"Once Manning is dead Leone is all yours Samantha." Smiled Paine.

At Alpha Teens HQ Axel, King and Garrett searched around the city for where I was being held captive.

"An abandoned warehouse." Said Garrett. "Paine and Spydah will be there."

"I think Magness might be there as well." Axel said.

"Why do you say that?" asked Shark.

"Magness and Lioness hate each other because of me." Reminded Axel.

"Oh yeah." Said Hawk.

"Let's save her!" called Axel.

"Right behind you Axel." Called King and Axel smiled.

Soon Axel and King found the warehouse where Paine, Spydah and Magness were waiting with me still tied up.

"AXEL NO IT'S A TRAP!" I cried. "I'M NOT LETTING PAINE HURT YOU!" called Axel then he battled Paine.

"NO BUT I WILL HURT YOU!" cackled Paine as he battled Axel, King battled Spydah and Magness while I managed to get free of my ropes and then Magness saw me.

"THE FINAL SHOWDOWN LIONESS!" yelled Magness then we battled.

"YEAH THE FINAL SHOWDOWN!" I yelled and kicked Magness in the face.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR INTERFERING IN MY DAD'S PLANS!" yelled Magness.

"BRING IT!" I yelled as we battled then Magness used her powers making tanks full of fuel explode but that didn't worry me.

"FIRE MAKES MAGNETS USELESS!" I called then me and Axel glow a bright green.

"JO-LAN!" I cried and Magness shot backwards.

"WHAT THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE!" yelled Magness.

Then King glowed bright green as well.

"JO-LAN!" he yelled and Spydah shot backwards.

"WHAT NO!" screeched Spydah.

Then a familiar face appeared.

"DRAGON!" gasped Axel, me and King.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HAVE JO-LAN!" yelled Paine angrily.

"That is for Axel, Lioness and King to know and for me to tell them…later." Replied Dragon.

Me, Axel and King nodded as all four of us battled Paine as Hawk and Shark cuffed Spydah and Magness.

"YOU WILL ALL DIE ALPHA TEENS AND DRAGON!" yelled Paine very angry like.

Then Hawk and Shark glowed bright green too.

"JO-LAN!" all five of us yelled and Paine shot backwards as Paine arrested.

"MANNING!" yelled Paine as he was taken away.

"Dragon thanks for the help." Axel and I said.

"That is perfectly ok." Smiled Dragon. "The reason you all have Jo-Lan is that you were all chosen by destiny to protect Jo-Lan and the world from the forces of evil." He explained and left.

"Wow." Said Hawk. "Now we can defend Earth together."

"Awesome." Smiled Shark.

"So it is our destiny to be Jo-Lan warriors." Smiled King as me and Axel grinned.

Axel was confused and worried.

"Axel are you ok?" I asked him. "You all have Jo-Lan it is a bit hard for me to take in but I'll get use to it." He explained. "Jo-Lan is hard to understand but I don't mind both Capoeira and Jo-Lan together." I told Axel. "That's ok then." He smiled and kissed me.

Later at Alpha Teens HQ.

"Wow Axel, you, Lioness, King, Hawk and Shark were chosen to defend Jo-Lan and the world." Smiled Sebastian.

"It's a bit hard to understand though Sebastian." Shark explained. "I'm sure it is." Replied Rachel and hugged Shark.

"Once you four are properly ready Axel will teach you Jo-Lan." Said Sebastian.

"We will be ready." Smiled King.

"We all will." Smiled Hawk.

"Axel no matter if I'm Capoeira or Jo-Lan I will always love you." I smiled to Axel. "I know and no matter if I'm Jo-Lan I will always love you too." Axel smiled and we kissed for a third time today.

"Well done Alpha Teens you are fulfilling your destinies." Smiled Dragon who just arrived. "The Serpent's Tail is back but you five will stop all enemies of both the Alpha Teens and Earth."

"We'll be ready." Said Axel. "WE all will." I smiled and hugged Axel knowing that the world will be safe from the Serpent's Tail, Paine or any other criminal on Earth. "I love you." Smiled Axel. "I know." I smiled and we hugged once more before resting for the night together as a couple for the first time.

The End


End file.
